dbourafandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste
Current Commission: Assigned to Deep Space Nine as a Science Officer pending an investigation Rank: Captain Species: Pheron Homeworld: Pheralex Ship: U.S.S. MeiZhing C - Pending Investigation Ship Registration: NX 91191-C Recorded Historical Data: Celesticarassh is one of the few surviving members of the Pheron species, a species of vast scientific aptitude, that was assimilated by the Borg prior to their admittance into the Federation of Planets. She was found as a stow-a-way aboard the U.S.S. Mephastus when transporting a shipment of medical supplies from DS9 to a colony in the Dorvan Sector. As the security officers attempted to subdue her and confine her to the brig, she fought them off voraciously and severely injured three of the crew before being captured. Before the ship could dock at DS9 again, it was attacked by a Borg Sphere. During the battle, the force field sub-system became damaged releasing her from the brig. In the attempt to resubdue her, multiple Borg started to beam aboard the ship. While multiple members of the Mephastus crew were being assimilated, Celeste, her name shortened for translatorial purposes, started to attack the Borg. Her attacks seemed more of a vengeful tactic than a survival technique. By the time reinforcements were able to get to the brig's deck, they witnessed the last Borg fall from Celeste's rampage upon their forces. Though, Celeste was severely injured from the battle. She had also become infected with the Borg's nano-virus. She was immediately rushed to sickbay where her physiology was noted to be very resiliant to the nanites within her system. Her body was badly wounded and infected that it took the EMH three days to regenerate her cells and remove the nanites. After the battle and her medical release, Captain Bourassa and Admiral Mariman gave her the choice to either be prosecuted for stowing away or attending Starfleet Academy and joining the fleet. Without hesitation she chose the latter. Was noted by much of the staff to have an extreme talent towards Quantum Physics, but an overpowering interest in Tactical Warfare Methodology. Assigned to the U.S.S. Borealis (a Miranda Class Science Vessel) as a Junior Science Officer. Given Battlefield Promotion to Acting Captain during an ambush by Hirogen resulting in the death of Captain Tersin and the unconsciousness of Commander Lekesh. Promoted to full Captain when Commander Lekesh tansfered commission from U.S.S. Borealis to the Drozana Space Station. Commissioned to the Omega Task Force once promotion to Captain ceremonies were completed. Noted during commission on her quick responses and reflexive tactical methods durin her first commissioned encounter with the Borg, resulting in the loss of the U.S.S. Borealis and saving multiple ships and many lives by Warp Core detonation 30 metres from a Borg Sphere. Assigned to the U.S.S. Meizhing (Experimental Anti-Borg Intrepid Class Starship) NX-91191. -Information Classified- Assigned to the U.S.S. Meizhing-A (Experimental Anti-Borg Nova Class Starship) NX-91191-A -Information Classified- Assigned to the U.S.S. Meizhing-B (Experimental Anti-Borg Galaxy Class Dreadnought Starship) NX-91191-B -Information Classified- Assigned to the U.S.S. Meizhing-C (Experimental Anti-Borg Odyssey Class Starship) NX-91191-C -Information Classified- Recommissioned from the Omega Task Force to the Delta Quadrant for reconnaissance of a potential -classified- threat Concidered lost in the line of duty when failure to update logs and progress became acknowledged Returned from the Delta Quadrant with personel still missing in action Reassigned to Dyson Joint Command Reassigned to patrol of possible Klingon activity Temporarily removed from command pending an investigation, due to a report of intoxicated abuse of command priviledges unbecoming of a Commanding Officer. Temporarily reassigned to Deep Space Nine as a Science Officer pending an investigation of previously stated report.